


Nightswimming

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Marc laughs, that sound somewhere between annoying and gorgeous, that always makes butterflies flutter in Dani’s stomach.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>”I overtook Valentino Rossi, you know?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> **Not real, just playing!**
> 
>  
> 
> Because the other update wasn't really right for this day ;): Happy birthday, Marc ♥

“So, party tonight?“

The younger shakes his head and shrugs.

”Why not?”

”Too much work. Data to evaluate. I can’t.”

”Well… maybe something quiet then?”

”Not like there’s anyone here.”

”I’m here.”

”Yeah, but-“

”Oh, okay. I just thought-,” he pouts involuntarily, the rejection painful.

”Wait!”

He had already turned to leave and now jerks his head back around, meeting the World Champion’s surprised eyes.

”You actually _want_ to do something with me? This is not just pity?”

Dani almost chuckles at the sight of Marc’s skeptical eyes and all he thinks is that a young guy his age shouldn’t be forced to spend his birthday like this, with some older, boring teammate. But still better than alone with telemetry data.

”Yes! Not like sitting in the hotel every night is all that adventurous. Why don’t we pick up some wine and get down to the beach?”

_Wait… did I just ask him on a date?_

Marc hesitates for a moment, staring at him and Dani is afraid he’ll burst into laughter but then the younger just smiles his usual broad smile and nods.

”Sure, why not.”

They ask the hotel’s bar staff for a bottle of decent red and head for the beach, chatting about the new bike, the feeling on track, their respective data. _Still way too much work… don’t we have anything in common when we’re not working?_

After a while, he stops, taking off his shoes and rolling up his jeans and next to him, Marc follows his example. The feeling of sand against bare skin is soothing, grounding. Liberating. And then they wordlessly agree on a spot to sit, the beach mostly deserted and the sun beginning to set.

”It’s really pretty.”

He hears Marc whisper next to him and nods.

”It is. It really is.”

In front of them, the most beautiful red ball slowly drowns in the ocean, the sky painted in all shades of red, orange and pink and Dani suddenly feels incredibly heavy.

”So, cheers, babychamp,” desperate to find something to do, he opens the bottle and holds it out, “Happy birthday!”

While the sky darkens bit by bit and the lights at the promenade are illuminated, they empty the bottle sip by sip, talking some more, finally reaching topics like family and video games, music and movies. _So we are some kind of friends in private, too, right?_

”You know,” Marc says pensively after a while, the empty bottle forgotten at their feet, “two years ago I thought it was over. Last year, I was terrified because I felt I couldn’t do any of the things people expected from me. And now, I’m here.”

”Now you’re here. And to be honest, the way you settled came a bit as a surprise. But now we’re warned for next season, so don’t think you can just do that again.”

Marc laughs, that sound somewhere between annoying and gorgeous, that always makes butterflies flutter in Dani’s stomach.

”I overtook Valentino Rossi, you know?”

”Yeah, you did and well, I noticed.”

Dani says it with a grin, feeling a shiver run down his spine when he realizes this is about the deepest conversation they ever had, Marc more serious or vulnerable than usual.

”I overtook you.”

”Yup, won’t deny that.”

”I’m still sorry, you know? I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

”It’s okay,” Dani stops to swallow down a lump, Marc’s hand on his forearm making him shiver uncontrollably, “I’m okay. It was an accident.”

”You’ve always been my heroes, you and Vale, you know?”

Dani can’t reply and he might look a bit like a lobster.

”I always wanted to be like you,” Marc says softly, hand still on Dani’s forearm and Dani remembers a Youtube clip of Marc he’s seen ages ago and smiles to himself.

”Well, now you’re even better than us.”

”That’s nonsense and you know it. And thank you for letting me learn from the best, Dani.” Marc sounds strangely solemn and Dani looks at him, their eyes meeting, strange tension in the air. “I really mean it.”

For a moment, neither of them speaks. In Dani’s head, everything is spinning but that’s hopefully just the wine. And then, Marc gets up and holds a hand out to him which he accepts without second guessing.

”Where are we going?”

He mumbles, following Marc to the shoreline.

”Swimming.”

As if going for swim at night was the most natural thing in the world. But Dani has had just enough wine to go through with it and when Marc stops, their feet already surrounded by the first inch of still warm wetness and undresses, shirt tossed and belt open, Dani follows his example again. _No second-guessing tonight._

They don’t speak, just stare for a moment. Even with the lanterns on the promenade, it’s too dark to really read Marc’s face, but the perfect contours of his body are more than visible and suddenly, they’re doing things to Dani that Dani never expected a teammate could do to him. And maybe, just maybe, it’s the same for Marc, because with some magic agreement, the younger takes his hand again and they wade into the water, soft waves around their ankles, then knees and finally hips. Well, Marc’s hips and Dani’s stomach. And Dani shivers and shudders despite the warm water, not knowing what to expect, until Marc closes the gap between them.

For a second, it seems that all air is gone from his lungs and the whole world has stopped turning, the feeling of Marc’s bare chest against his simply too much, too good. Eventually, wine bravado takes over though, allowing Dani’s hands to find their way into Marc’s hair. He feels himself pulled even closer and then their lips meet and Marc kisses him, softly, gently, licking into his mouth tentatively and Dani is melting and melting, drowning and drowning.

With hands roaming and mapping each other’s torso and their tongues now battling for upper hand in an increasingly passionate kiss, Marc maneuvers them into deeper water and eventually, their almost completely engulfed, bodies still tangled and Dani is rock hard – but so is Marc, therefore Dani sees no reason to be ashamed. Under water, their bodies grind against each other with growing urgency and he’s amazed at the needy sounds that spill from the younger man’s mouth, getting caught in their kiss. He screams and bites into Dani’s neck when he comes, pulsing and throbbing of his cock palpable against Dani’s skin and it pushes the older rider over the edge, the realization what they’ve just done.

They stay in the water for a bit, locked in an embrace, foreheads leaning against each other and neither speaking a word.

”Dani,” of course it’s Marc who dares to break the silence first, “is this a one-off?”

”Depends.” Dani swallows hard.

”On what?” Marc’s head moves to his shoulder, voice now muffled.

”Do you want it to be?”

Instead of a response, he feels Marc shake his head against his shoulder.

”Well, if you don’t want it to be, I don’t either.”

It earns him a passionate kiss that leaves him panting and almost makes him hard again.

”Hotel?” Marc asks, voice hoarse, too and Dani is sure he’s hearing an innuendo that says he won’t be going back to his own room tonight.

”Hotel,” he says, hand running through Marc’s hair, realization of what he’s doing and whom with suddenly overwhelming him again, almost making tears of happiness dwell up.

”What do we say when someone sees us come back though… where have we been?”

Marc asks a while later, half of the way back made already.

”The truth,” Dani says with a chuckle, “nightswimming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the REM song


End file.
